


Whats wrong with the Beaver

by stargazer6009



Category: Leave It to Beaver
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: The Beaver finally gets to stay home by himself  and what he finds
Relationships: Family friends - Relationship





	Whats wrong with the Beaver

It was Saturday night Ward and June were going over to the Rutherford`s Wally was going out with Eddie and the guys Beaver sat in the chair , June looked at Ward he said I think  
it will be ok we'll just be down the street. Ward laid down the so called Law to Beaver no one is to come over understand Beaver said sure dad, with that they went up stairs to change .  
Beaver thought with a smile, June opened her drawer pulled out her black corset and her sheer hose no panties and her blue dress Ward was already dressed Eddie and Lumpy was down in the living room waiting on Wally they was hazing Beaver soon everyone was gone Beaver locked the door with in minutes he was up in his parent's room he opened  
his mothers drawer pulled out her underwear he folded them put them back, he went to dad nothing he thought.

He then went to the closet, carefully moved stuff around, he smiled found a box of pictures he took it to the bed he opened it YES he found them held a picture of his mom naked  
he wondered why she was wearing a mask? he found picture of her sucking cock one or two she had cum all over her face then he found a envelope he took a picture out he was shocked to see his dad laying on the bed wearing lady's underwear and hose he could clearly see his dad's cock it was large.

Beaver felt his own cock getting hard, he took off his clothes went to his mom's drawer found a pair of panties put them on he stroked his cock while looking at picture of his dad he found one he was on all fours and some one was behind him sticking something up his butt Beaver lost it he came all over the panties his fingers were coated he slowly put them up to his lips stuck his tongue out and tasted his own cum he soon cleaned his fingers off, put every ting back, he sat in the chair .

He grabbed the extra house key didn`t want to get locked out, he ran down to the Rutherford's house he creeped along the house inside the tall bushes he soon found a shade raised just enough to look in he seen his mom in her black corset her breast exposed her blonde pussy hair she walked over to Fred Rutherford knelt between his legs took hold of his cock began to suck it she called Ward who was wearing white bra and panties June held the cock Beaver watched his dad suck it.

Violet was behind him with a strap on dildo she was fucking him while he sucked Fred Beaver watched jacking his own cock he came so many times watching his mom get fucked  
by all three he was soon drained he went back home cleaned himself up went to bed he heard them come in June thought she was lucky he wasn`t up for she was naked   
she staggered to the bed room she wasn`t much of a drinker Ward looked in on the Beaver he was asleep Wally came in Beaver watched him undress had a good time Wally said   
sure did they pulled a train on this girl Eddie didn`t do much tho .

Sunday they all dressed for church afterwards they was home changing their clothes , Beaver asked Wally what do you call a man who wear women underwear?  
Wally threw a pillow at him you ask some of the stupid questions they all ate lunch Beaver met Gilbert and Whitey Gilbert told them of a house they went to it they found a window in the basement open they went in they was looking around found a box with old magazines look porn Gilbert said they sat around looking he seen Beaver bulge  
GOT A BONER? he laughed come on let`s see it ok he said but you show yours too with that they all dropped their pants Whitey reached for Gilbert`s began to stroke it   
they stopped looked at each other and then took off all their clothes.

What they did next they did what they saw in the magazines they sucked each others cock , then Gilbert was the first to loose his ass cherry Beaver took Whiteys Gilbert took the Beaver`s they promise never to tell a soul Beaver went home heard someone in the back yard Eddie was with his dad he was helping Eddie with his golf swing  
Ward was behind Eddie his arms around his telling him to loosen up Beaver went inside, Eddie soon push his butt into Ward`s cock began to rub against it he could feel Ward getting hard Ward took his hand rubbed Eddie`s cock .

Went so far even to unzip his pants and pulled his cock out he licked Eddie`s ear I miss this Eddie had caddied for him and they had sex on the golf course the car pulled up Eddie quickly put his cock away they all helped June with the bags after dinner the boys did homework it was soon bed time Beaver had to go to the bathroom   
walked by his parent`s room he looked in the key hole the door came open June turned to him she had a large strap on she pulled him into the room .  
The rest of the night Beaver was fucked and he sucked June kept him home from school for she would enjoy THE BEAVER


End file.
